The Wonderlust King
by thejoker117
Summary: During to post-game. Main characters are mostly my own, follows a group of humans and ghouls called "The Travellers" who emulate old world Gypsies, and their leader Archer, who's motives aren't too clear to everyone. Please review harshly.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Before we begin, I'd like to mention a few things. I am a very new writer, so I'd truly appreciate some harsh critique. Also, I'd like to accredit my style of chapter titles (Song lyrics) to Cressida Isolde. Thanks!

Archer stood up from his seat at the front of his Caravan, pulling back the reigns, signaling the Cobs to stop. The three other caravans automatically stopped behind him without question. At a high point on Highway 95, he could see the lights through the dark of the post-apocalyptic night, of his two next destinations: Trading Post 188 and New Vegas. It had been over two centuries since he'd been to Nevada. Looked pretty much the same.

His stomach fluttered with anticipation, almost reaching the next step of his journey.

Archer's people, coined "The Travellers," loyally followed him, believing that his journey was all to supply an ever expanding wonderlust. This was true, to an extent, but his truest goal of all was hidden from all, even his wife; he longed for power. Power to change the new world to what he saw best. To what _he_ wanted.

He had travelled all the way from New York, South to Florida, and across the country, now reaching the remains of Las Vegas. He had travelled all this way, accumulating followers, favors, money, and powerful technology. All to make one huge power grab.

He just had to find the right place at the right time.

He had a feeling that place and time were not too far away.


	2. Back in the day as we learned

Everyone at the 188 Trading Post stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange people riding the strange vehicles, pulled by strange beasts, approaching them steadily. The hooved beasts reminded Veronica of animals called horses that she had seen in books in years past. But these creatures had not been seen by anyone in over 200 years. The caravans wer beautifully carved and painted, with large red wheels.

More and more people left there camps and posts to see the sight as the convoy of caravans came to a halt at the top of the hill.

Suddenly, several NCR soldiers in power armor pushed through the crowd, guns aimed at the man riding the first caravan. He was a ghoul, surprisingly also wearing Power armor, but was covered in furs as well. He also seemed to be the only person visible in the whole convoy, which was composed of two horse-drawn caravans and two horse-drawn carriages with cloth tops.

"State your business," one of the soldiers said aggressively.

"Just looking to trade," the ghoul said calmly through his raspy voice. "And I'd lower your weapons, I wouldn't want you to come to an early demise as a result of unneccesary aggression."

The soldiers quickly glanced at each other and chuckled at him.

At that, around 7 well armored, well armed ghouls and humans leaped out of the first caravan and aimed what looked like high quality assault rifles and even plasma weapons at their leaders' aggresors.

The NCR soldiers did not lower their weapons, until a man and a younger woman came forward from the crowd, and physically pushed the soldiers' weapons to point down.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said. "My name is Samuel and this my daughter Michelle. As long as you don't plan on using those guns you got there, Welcome to Trading Post 188."

The ghoul hopped down from his place at the front of the caravan and waved to his followers to stand down.

"My name is Archer, and these are The Travellers."

"Where ya'll from?" Samuel's daughter asked.

"Well, myself and the two other ghouls are from New York, and the rest are from all over the country. We've travelled for a good ten years or so, looking for specific items."

The man who seemed to be the leader of the NCR soliers took his helmet off and scoffed. "Bullshit. Everyone knows New York is just a lifeless glowing hole in the ground."

One of the other ghouls in the group stepped forward from his friends and took off his mirrored Aviators. "I'm Eli. And Its true what he says. Parts North of the City, were protected enough by mountain ranges to not kill everyone. There have been crazier things seen and heard in this wasteland of former-America."

"Very true," Samuel said, trying to interupt hostilities. "Archer, come see me in my tent when you get a chance. Your men can make themselves at home for the time being."


	3. A man was not considered to be

By the time Archer and his wife left their meeting with Samuel, the Travellers had already set up their camp down the hill. It was composed of each of the Caravans, Cobs detached, in a circle around a surprisingly large campfire. The cobs were grazing nearby, children staring up at the massive creatures. The mutated descendants of horses were blind, but they could hear and smell their surroundings better than any living thing in the wastes.

When the children got too close, one of the cobs raised its head and showed large, sharp teeth, and growled, two things unheard of from old world horses.

The children quickly scattered, as Archer's followers gathered around the fire.

Archer presided over them, sitting on the front of his personal caravan, which only he and Eden were allowed to enter. The rest of the Travellers sat on the ground in front of him. There were about 16 of them, including Archer.

"Hello all," Archer said, looking at his followers, only seeing their sillouetes against the fire light.

"I know you all are itchin' to get to New Vegas, but not yet. We'll be staying here for the next few days or weeks, or however long it takes to scavenge the surrounding area for tech. Samuel has given me some intel on some promising locations."

He looked down at his people, considering the jobs he needed to assign them.

"We'll be dividing into four groups. Eden, you'll be taking a team to the Hidden Valley, explore the bunkers there. Frank, you take your team to the South, to Helios One, an NCR outpost. Rose, you'll be taking your team to the Repconn Headquarters to the West. Shannon and Grant, you're guarding camp. And Eli, your with me. We're going to the Sierra Madre Casino!"

"Yes dear."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Sir!"

"Yessir."

Eli just nodded.

"I'll give you all the locations on maps, or on holotapes for you who have Pip-Boys. You all have my permission to treat anyone as hostile, if diplomacy fails. Just try not to damage the tech. We'll leave in the morning. Opre Roma!"

"Roma Arise!" the Travellers responded, repeating the Romani phrase in english.

The fire died, as they all retreated to sleep in their carriages. It would be a big day tommorow.


End file.
